Darien Shields
|image = Darien_Shields_(Profile).png |alias = |birthday = August 3dMoonlight Soldiers: Darien Shields (Tuxedo Mask) |age = 19 (est.) |zodiac sign = |height = 5'8" |weight = Unknown |blood type = |relatives = Unnamed Mother (deceased), Unnamed Father (deceased) |education = Unnamed University |weakness = Can't handle needles, Doesn't like bees |strength = Healing Ability, Strong Willed |hobby = Reading |favorite color = Black |favorite gemstone = |favorite foods = Chocolate |least favorite food = None |favorite subject = Physics |least favorite subject = None |favorite sport = Track-and-field events, Karate club |favorite animal = Cats, Fish |dream = To be a doctor |ally = Inner Sailor Scouts |affiliation = |items = Red Rose, Sword |attacks = |transformations = |creator = Naoko Takeuchi |first appearance = "A Moon Star is Born" |last appearance = "The Sweetest Dream" |english voice = |japanese voice = Tohru Furuya }} Darien Shields (地場 衛 Chiba Mamoru), also known as Darien Chiba, is a protagonist in Sailor Moon. Darien is the reincarnation of the Earth-born Prince Darien (プリンス・エンディミオン Prince Endymion) and the lover of the reincarnated Princess Serena, Serena Tsukino. Darien is also the civilian identity of Tuxedo Mask (タキシード仮面 Tuxedo Kamen), an ally of Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask fought the Negaverse in the hopes of reclaiming his memories of the past and the freedom of his beloved, Princess Serena. In the future he becomes King Darien (キング・エンディミオン King Endymion), ruler of Crystal Tokyo, husband of Neo Queen Serenity and father of Rini. Biography Prince Darien of Earth Rebirth Reborn on his homeworld, Darien lived a life of hardship. As a child, he and his parents were involved in a car accident. The accident claimed the life of his parents and left him without a memory and no family to go back to. He was placed in an orphanage where he spent most of his days mourning the loss of the parents he couldn't remember. However, during that time, he met and rescued a young boy named Fiore. Despite his outwardly alien appearance, he and Darien bonded quickly and became friends. However, because Fiore's kind could not survive for long within the Earth's atmosphere, Fiore was forced to leave. Upset, Darien cried his bedroom over the prospect of losing his friend. It was during Fiore's preparation to leave that he met a young Serena. Her mother, Ikuko, had given birth to her little brother, Sammy, and Serena had decided to wander and entered Darien's room. Serena promised to be his friend after she gave him a rose to solidify their relationship. In turn, Darien chose to give the rose to Fiore in a show of friendship. Fiore touched by the gesture, left to repay his friend. However, as the years would roll on, Darien would eventually forget Fiore, assuming the boy was a figment of his imagination born of his loneliness. He also appeared to forget his meeting with the young Serena as well. Darien went through the trials of getting an general education, eventually graduating from high school and college. ''Sailor Moon'' Aiding Sailor Moon When Darien encounters Serena again, he doesn't appear to recognize her. He chose to tease her mercilessly for her clumsiness and called her "Meatball head". As Tuxedo Mask, he often showed up to help Sailor Moon fight the Negamonsters. He made his presence known each time by throwing a red rose. Sailor Moon fell in love with him. In episode 10, he fought Jedite, but was supposedly killed. After Jedite's defeat, and subsequent imprisonment by Beryl, Tuxedo Mask returned, having survived the battle. When Nephlite replaced Jedite as Beryl's new general, it became apparent that Darien was experiencing unwilling transformations into Tuxedo Mask whenever Serena transformed into Sailor Moon or was in immediate danger. Nephlite attempted to use Tuxedo Mask to lure Moon into a trap, he discovered that Darien was Tuxedo Mask (this is the first episode that reveals this, but before Nephlite finds out). While Zoycite was collecting rainbow crystals, Tuxedo Mask got two of them. He even left Sailor Moon a Star Locket as a symbol of their love and affection. In Episode 29, Zoycite tricked him, disguised as Sailor Moon, and stabbed him. She nearly got the crystals from him, but was attacked by Sailor Venus at the last second. Captured by the Negaverse Zoycite, under orders capture him, challenged him to a battle over the rainbow crystals, however she double-crossed him, as Malachite took them. Darien scratched Zoycite's face, so she tried to kill him in revenge, forcing Serena to transform into Sailor Moon in front of him. He then transformed into Tuxedo Mask. Zoycite seriously injured him with an ice crystal. As punishment, Queen Beryl killed Zoycite. She and the Negaforce then proceeded to brainwash him in order to control him. As Prince Darien, he often got into arguments with Malachite, and even helped the Sailor Scouts out a few times (as he did not want Sailor Moon killed, saying their mission was just to get the silver crystal from her). As evil Tuxedo Mask, his presence was made known by throwing a rose that was now colored black. In Episode 36, Last Resort, he awakened a sea monster, the Ancient Creature of the Lake, but was unable to control her. In Episode 37, Tuxedo Unmasked, he was sent to recapture the rainbow crystal carriers although the Seven Shadows were killed when Sailor Moon healed the carriers (which was the basis of Malachite asking why they were doing this), their power still remained, and Beryl wanted to use their power to create an invincible shadow warrior, but he was healed by Sailor Moon, and recaptured by Beryl, who began to erase his memories and brainwash him again. In the final episode, Queen Beryl sent Darien to fight Sailor Moon. She tried to heal him, but nothing worked until she got him to touch the Star Locket he gave her in Jupiter Comes Thundering In. Darien then injured Beryl by throwing a rose (now colored red again with the spell completely broken) at her just as she was throwing a spiky crystal at them. However he himself seemed injured, possibly even killed, by the shards of crystal. After the final defeat of Beryl and the Negaforce, Darien returned to a life on Earth with no memory of being Tuxedo Mask. His spiritual form would take that of the Moonlight Knight. ''Sailor Moon R'' Doom Tree Arc For the first thirteen episodes, against Alan and Ann, the role of Tuxedo Mask was replaced by the Moonlight Knight, whom Sailor Moon initially believed to be Darien, but this seemed to be proven false when Moonlight Knight and Darien appeared at the same time against Cardian Nacrid. He used a white rose to make his presence. In Episode 13, "Treed", Darien regained his memories during the fight with Alan and Ann. The Moonlight Knight revealed himself to be the physical form of Darien's desire to protect Serena. He then merged with Darien again. Negamoon Arc After the appearance of Rini, Darien began having nightmares telling him to avoid Serena or else the world would be destroyed. From here, Darien broke up with Serena, though he still helped fight the Negamoon Sisters' droids. Eventually, Darien and Serena stopped avoiding each other. When they traveled into the future, they met Darien's future self, King Darien, who told them that he gave Darien the nightmares simply to test his affection for Serena and see how powerful it was, because Prince Diamond will try to turn them against each other. He is also revealed to be the husband of Neo Queen Serenity (Princess Serena's future self) and father of Rini. ''Sailor Moon S'' Tuxedo Mask often helped the Sailor Scouts out against the Bureau of Bad Behavior in Sailor Moon S, ''Sailor Moon SuperS' and against the Dark Moon Circus in ''Sailor Moon Super S. When Fish Eye targeted him to search his dream mirror for Pegasus, she fell in love with him, and was the first of the Amazon Trio to question what they were doing. He was unable to participate in the final battle against Zirconia, the Amazon Quartet, and Queen Nehelenia because Nehelenia plunged the world into darkness and began to suffocate it with spiderwebs, causing him agonizing pain, as his life force was synchronized with Earth. Films ''The Promise of the Rose'' (Sailor Moon R) ''Hearts in Ice'' (Sailor Moon S) ''Black Dream Hole'' (Sailor Moon SuperS) Trivia *Darien is the first character to be kidnapped and brainwashed by the season's villain in the series. *Darien has only specifically been targeted once by the villain while searching for something for an object tied to the theme of the season. In the case of Sailor Moon SuperS, he was targeted by Fish Eye because of his dream mirror. Darien was not a Rainbow Crystal carrier nor has he ever had his Pure Heart stolen. *Darien got hit by Serena and for calling her names. Gallery Notes References Category:Dark Moon Circus targets Category:Characters